Digimon : parallels
by jellybeen the smeghead
Summary: the royal knights have fallen, Yggadrasil is gone and a virus is corrupting the digital world .Two Extremist groups, one from earth, one from the digital world tries to control both worlds. 16 children and digimon are chosen to stop it.SUMMARY SUCKS!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own digimon, any of the bands, games, shows, websites or consoles that are mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Also if I did own digimon It would've already been made **

**Into an anime with a proper English dub. **

**WARNING:**

**this fan fiction contains mild(heavy more like) swearing, blood, guns ,mild violence, anime and game parodies, breaking of the fourth wall(repeatedly), lulz, Irish slang, German language, the Irish language, possible mash ups of German, Irish, English and Japanese, sci-fi/ British comedy references and a whole lot of other Smeg (incl. the word not the fridge)**

**just don't say I didn't warn you.**

**DIGIMO****N PARRALLELS**

**Chap 1.**

**Divisions and additions(1)**

**ballysadare secondary school, CO. Sligo**

"Jellybean why are you staring at the sky?

You just zoned out there for about five minutes". Said Jamie wearing his konoha headband.

"Jamie… where do you pull that thing out of?

Seriously w.t.f.?"

"This?" He asked pointing to his forehead

"A ninja must never reveal his secrets" he said beaming proudly.

"did anyone else see where he took that out from?

Coz I wasn't watching" Dermot asked, staring blankly at the nearly fully overcast sky

"I blinked and he had it on, if that counts.

Hey, why are you still staring at the sky?"

"huh? Oh, I'm still down after the CERN let down, I mean you'd expect something exciting to happen when it nearly over loads with energy that didn't come from the grid. Besides shouldn't the scientist working ther-"

He was cut off by the sound of some explosion

"what the feck was that!?! I guess you got what you wished for Dermot." shouted Cillian over the series of explosions that followed its predecessor.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm checking this out! Who's with?" Michael said getting up from the bench.

"I'll meet you there!" Jamie shouted already running from the benches.

' _how does he do that?'_ Mike thought following last in the mosh of people running to see what happened.

"Holy crap… do you-"

"yeah and I can't believe it."

Dermot and Jamie stared into the sight before them, now joined

By half the student body.

Out of nowhere the sky opened, torrents of rain

Fell, clearing the battlefield of smoke.

Five creatures, 2 of which lay seemingly unconscious

The two smaller ones panting, while the huge one standing on all fours

(which looked almost like a rhino just with body plating)

"Gaomon, lets try it again! The small cat looking creature

The two smaller creatures that were visible, looked remarkably like a cat and dog. One looked like a small white cat with long ears which were tipped in purple, it was also wearing a pair of yellow gloves with red stripes. The dog creature on the other hand, had blue coloured fur on most of its body, which a patch of white fur on the chest and its tail was curled upwards. It also wore a pair of red boxing gloves and a slightly torn bandana with the same colour of the gloves which was pulled slightly over its golden eyes.

The larger, more aggressive looking one looked somewhat like a large rhino with black body plating

"Gaomon, lets try it again! The small cat looking creature

Shouted.

"right!"

**DOUBLE BACKHAND!"**

"**CATS EYE HYPNOTISM"**

Time seemed to slow for a crawl as the two digimon

(which they learned to call the creatures in the near future)

Struck the monochromon. Not even so much of a second later a huge explosion ripped through the sports grounds.

"OH F[censored]"Mike shouted covering his eyes.

When the flash cleared people stared out in awe, the smoking crater now covering most of the sports grounds.

Some just stared, some took out their phones and started videoing the upcoming fight between the two barely conscious child levels and the adult digimon.

Both Mike and Cillian ran to where the two previously stood.

"They're gone." Said Cillian, staring down at the edge of the crater where all that was left of their friends was the tattered tote bag that Dermot was wearing.

"You humans shall die for what you did!

Finally I will have revenge for what you did to my kind!"

When people heard this they ran, mass panic took over they crowd of people gathered there, and only two remained.

"**VOLCANO STRIKE!"**

"get out of the way!" One of the child levels shouted tackling both of them to the ground, narrowly avoiding the huge fireball headed towards them

"are you all right?" The creature said, it looked like a black lizard with a black and white fur pelt over its back, a single black horn on its forehead and small black and white markings on its chest.

"Blackgabumon, could use some halp over here!"

Terriermon shouted as he jumped up dodging an attack aimed below him.

"Coming! I'll explain when this is finished." He said before jumping off to join the fight.

"Whoa, this is… unexpected." Cillian said staring off into the fight before them.

"…um Cillian, did that rabbit just say halp?"

Cillian sweat dropped, before standing up and cheering the two digimon on.

"**BLAZING FIRE!!"**

Terriermon shouted releasing a ball of energy from his mouth and knocking Monochromon onto his back, weakening and immobilizing the already badly injured digimon leaving it open

For a finisher.

"**BLUE HORN!"**

Blackgabumon jumped in the air and dive-bombed the fallen monochromon, which dissolved into data and floated to the sky.

"fine now we can talk…" Blackgabumon said before stopping in his tracks and staring at the glowing patches in mike and Cillian's pockets.

"So his tales are true…" Terriermon said before all four of the looked up as two military helicopters passed overhead.

"I think we better talk somewhere sheltered."

Mike said looking at the group.

**Morningside ave, New York City**

"Cara slow down! It's not even 10 in the morning yet!" Ian said, just struggling to keep up with his sister.

"You want to get the rebuild of Eva as much as I do, dontya?"

Now slowing down to a halt, letting Ian catch his breath.

"Its eight thirty and we have a day off school.

Besides its not like it's a limited edition naruto or SAC DVD"

"Oh, you poor misguided simpleton…"

Quickly, a flash of movement caught Cara's attention.

"hey, did you see that?"

"see what? Did you meet your so called friends at the overpass again?"

"1. they're friends of friends of friends and 2. …this alleyway's a shortcut to book off"

She said , grabbing her brothers collar and running down the alleyway with him.

"but…book off's at least 3 miles away…and…and its raining?"

Cara stopped running, looking up at the sky

"no clouds, but its raining like hell…

Hey Ian remember that one scene in the animatrix?"

"yeah, somethin's givin' me a bad feeling…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a creature

Emerged from the shadows.

"Get back, I know jeet-kun do!"

She said pushing her brother behind her back , balancing her rucksack and taking a fighting stance.

"fool, I the last of the icegoblimon, will strike you down

As revenge for my master."

"master, what are you like a slave?

I don't have time for this, my order comes in, in half an

Hour. Lets get this over with!" Cara shouted, now running franticly towards him.

She jumped up in the air to lay a punch on his head, but just before she connected.

Her body began to corrupt, and displace much like a broken TV display would.

"what the hell?"

Were her final words before she phased out of this world.

"CARA!"

Ian began to run towards where she disappeared before he remembered his situation and stopped.

"Now who'll protect you, now that you're friend is gone?

Not that she could hurt me in the first place"

Snowgoblimon said slowly making his way towards Ian

Who stood frozen in fear.

"now my master will be pleased…

**SNOW GOB BOLT!"**

He shouted as icicles flew out his mouth towards Ian, however…

"**KYOSETSU****!"**

Out of nowhere diamond shards flew into the icicles, stopping them before they reached their target, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

"what's going o- urgh!" before he could finish, he was grabbed by the waist and carried through the air to the rooftop above.

"I will finish him off" the figure said, before jumping down

And shouting: "**TOUHAKKEN!"**

Sending an eerie blue glow through the mist followed by the sound of an explosion.

'why, luck why do you do this to me?' Ian thought falling backwards onto his knees

,trying to catch his breath and his little remnants of sanity.

"Are you alright?

I didn't scare you, did I?"

The figure said walking out of the smoke.

Ian was unable to do nothing short of nod his head, from the sight that lay before him.

The creature, clearly female from the voice, stood almost two heads taller than Ian. She had yellow fur on most of her body with white on her chest her legs and the ends of her arms, ears, tail and she had a white tuft behind her head. She wore a pair of long purple gauntlets that stretched most way up her arms and had the ying yang symbol on the cuffs and purple markings on he legs.

"I apologize. I did not mean any harm.

My name is Renamon, I was sent here to seek out my partner."

The fox creature said reaching out her paw.

"M…my name is Ian, pleased to meet you, Renamon."

He reached out his hand to shake, unexpectedly being pulled to his feet.

There was an awkward silence, before a light shone from a electronic device through his tan trouser pocket.

Pulling it out, Ian held it in his palm.

It looked slightly like a gameboy micro, just colored silver with a yellow stripe running down the left side. It had a small landscape color screen, three buttons two on the right one on the left. A small camera lens and a little control stick much like one from a psp.

"huh? What's this thing? It looks kinda like a cell phone."

Renamon remained speechless, stepping backward to allow room for herself to bow.

"let me Re-introduce my self Ian…I am Renamon, your digimon partner".

"pleased to meet you…partner" He said bowing in return and smiling, before being snapped back into reality by his cell ringing.

"hello? Mom, I'm okay… Cara?

Uhh …well the thing is… maybe it'd be better if me and a friend talk to you in person."

He disconnected and shoved his phone back in his pocket…

"Damn, what am I going to tell them?" he said running his hands through his hair

"what is wrong Ian?" Renamon asked kneeling down to his eye level.

"well remember, when you saved me from that goblin thing?"

"yes, the icegoblimon. why?"

"before you showed up, my sister tried to attack it.

But before she could she disappeared…" he stopped trying to hold in his tears, letting one drop to the ground.

"my parent s want to know where she is since they saw the cloud of smoke from our house and wanted to know if we were safe.

Now I don't know what to tell them."

"do not worry, I will explain to them what happened to your parents, to the extent of my knowledge."

"thank you, Renamon." He said wiping his eyes, and walking up to Renamon and hugging her.

She in turn wrapped her arms around him

"I will take us there. Can you guide us?"

She said hoisting him into a steady position.

"I'd be glad."

He said before disappearing into the horizon.

**DIGITAL WORLD**

'god what happened? I thought I had my life sussed out?'

"_please wake up!"_

'what went on back there? Why cant I move?'

"_please be alright."_

' huh? Who's there?

My eyes, they burn, they're not used to the light again'

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect as well I hoped."_

"don't worry you did your best."

"YOURE AWAKE!"

Dermot's vision returned just in time to see…

"I'm so glad!"

…his view getting knocked backwards into looking at the roof of the forest.

"Uhh…nice to meet you too?"

He said looking down at his chest and the wall of blue fur which blocked off half his view.

"umm…do you mind getting off me?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to harm you…"

"its all right, don't worry!"

He sat up, vision still focusing itself.

"Ugh, my head. What happened?"

Clasping his forehead, slowly turning his head to his left.

"Well, how can I explain this…

Uhh, well…were you there at that crowd of people when the monochromon attacked?"

By now Dermot's vision had returned,

Staring right into the face of the digimon

"…, you're a talking dog? A talking dog with a bandana and gloves?" Dermot mumbled his face drooping in confusion

"dog…, what's a dog?" The digimon replied with much the same look,

Now staring into each others eyes with faces of absolute confusion.

"Maybe we had better, start over.

I'm Dermot."

"My name is Gaomon, pleased to meet you"

"same!" now shaking hands(or gloves in Gaumon's case)

"One question, where are we?"

"We're now in the digital world, the opposite to your world…sort of."

"Uhh… okay I can go along with that, kinda.

Wait, what happened to my clothes?"

Dermot said, now looking down at his body, his standard navy and grey school uniform was replaced with a pair of dark grey and white cargo pants, a black long sleeved t-shirt with a blue Celtic knot printed in a white outline.

On top of the t-shirt was a dark green German army coat, and a pair of navy and white fingerless gloves were on his hands.

"I'm not sure, maybe it has something to being a digidestined."

A confused look came over Dermot's face.

"I'm a digi-what now?"

**ballysadare secondary school, co Sligo**

Cillian, Blackgabumon, terriermon and Michael are sitting in a circle in the hallway in one of the outside classrooms.

"So what you're saying is that, Jamie and Dermot are now in an alternate dimension…" Michael asked.

"yes" The two digimon said in unison.

"… and that you're our partners, from the same dimension that Dermot and Jamie are in now…"

"yes"

"…also they have partners as well, same as others around the world…"

"yes"

"… and that you're both creatures called digimon, that we're supposed to fight alongside, against some apocalyptic evil that could end our worlds…"

"yes"

"…and the chosen people to defend the worlds are called digi-destined, and use these digivice thingies to stop this impending evil."

"yes, did you get all that?"

Blackgabumon asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hey go easy on him, you were the same when we were asked to travel here." Terriermon said, hanging upside down of Michael's shoulder, but before anyone could reply the half-busted intercom on the wall crackled into life

"_Attention students, due to the incident at the basket ball courts a few minutes ago, school is now cancelled for today. If you wish , you may use the payphone or the phone at the office to contact your parents._

_That is all."_

"Government cover-up." both Michael and terriermon muttered und their breath.

"god, you haven't been here an hour and your already making stupid theories." Blackgabumon said covering his face with his paw.

"Is he always, like this?" Cillian asked almost mimicking Blackgabumon.

"Nearly always, what about Michael?"

"More or less the same, except when there are guns nearby, then he goes gun-ho Rambo.

Anyway I guess the school being closed makes it easer for us."

Cillian said starting to text on his phone.

"what do you mean exactly?" Blackgabumon asked with a hint of confusion in his voice

"well, where will you two stay?"

Cillian said looking up from his phone screen

"Well we hadn't thought about that much, I hope we wouldn't be a bother" Blackgabumon said sweat dropping as he did so.

"Well not for me.

Hey Michael, If we keep our texts to our parents vague, we might be able to pull this off."

"s'pose. So, terriermon, which should we try first cod4 or warhawk?"

Said Michael, now texting his parents as well.

"You pick, I'm on fo' anythin'!"

**Harlem(w 126th st.) new York city**

Renamon landed at street level, gently lifting Ian off her back as he still hung on for dear life, as his feet touched the pavement, he eased and shook himself off from the high speed roof jumping.

"Umm… is it okay if you wait outside until I call you Renamon?

Most people should be gone by now so it should be easy for you to hide." Ian said grabbing onto a nearby lamppost.

"as you wish Ian." Renamon said as Ian walked up to his front door, stumbling on the way, and knocked on it.

'Is he truly my partner?' she thought jumping out of sight.

"Ian! I'm so glad you're safe!

How did you get here so fast and where's the friend you told us about?" His mom said jumping forward and hugging him.

"I'd better let you know what happened first before you meet her.

Her appearance might give you a fright at first."

He said walking inside the house.

'what's wrong

With the way I look?' Renamon thought touching her face.

inside

Both Ian and his mom sat down on the two sofas, in the living room.

"your father is in the middle of a lecture at the moment so when he's done, he'll come here. So if you tell me what happened first, I can meet your friend and reassure him so he doesn't faint like last time. That is if your friend looks the way that you say she is" his mom said holding his hand.

"I think id better start at the beginning, me and Cara…"

(you know the story already so I wont bother writing it again.)

"… and that's what happened." He concluded, leaving his mother speechless, she had followed him most of the way but up until the end she lost track.

"well, I believe you even if your father probably won't.

Anyways can you introduce me to your friend now, I want to know what happened to Cara." she said just barely looking up into his eyes.

"Alright but I hope you wont get angry or scared" he sighed as he walked to the front door and opened it making a large hand gesture out of the doorway.

"Now, why would act like…"

She was cut off as the silhouette of a 6ft fox creature stood in the doorframe. "…that" she whispered.

"Mom, id like you to meet Renamon.

My digimon partner."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I hope I can help you understand what happened to your daughter."

She said holding out her paw, which Ian's mother took and shook"

"Pleased to meet you as well, my name is Maedbh.

Please come in and take a seat." She said just about keeping her calm.

"where should I begin, to explain?" Renamon said taking a seat.

**DIGITAL WORLD**

"We should go see piccolomon-sama, since I don't really understand the situation much." Gaomon said as they began to walk through the forest.

"Sama?" Dermot replied checking his pockets 'well at least everything that was in my old pair is in here' "I didn't realize you

Were so formal." he said reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out a little silver device with a blue trim, 'Sweet, free prize!' he thought.

"Well considering his power, it was just plain courtesy.

Even though he told not us not to, we still do it out of instinct."

He said, suddenly his ears perked up, facing off the their right.

"Do your hear that? I think somebody's in trouble."

"I Don't hear anything, but I think we should check it out.

Lead the way" Dermot said before they took off into the deeper woods.

"How close does the voice sound?" Dermot ducking under a branch.

"I'd say I little bit into the clearing up ahead, I can't say for certain."

Gaomon said between breaths.

They headed into a final sprit as the burst onto the banks of a lake.

They stopped for a few seconds to catch their breath.

"please somebody help!" someone shouted off in the distance,

Which was quickly replied.

"Don't worry we're coming!" Gaomon shouted before the two took off.

Underneath the shade from one of the trees that practically hung over the lake, one teenage girl with a purple shoulder bag, red tank top, a purple hoodie and black jeans lay on the grass unconscious and a draconic creature with purple and white streaked fur and a red stone embedded in its forehead. It lay down beside the girl , with tears beginning to form in its eyes.

"What happened?" Gaomon asked running up to the pair, startling the digimon as It looked up.

"I was coming back from the central markets, when I saw her

Dangling from the tree. I got her down so she wouldn't get hurt and I've been waiting for someone to come since. I just couldn't leave her alone, in case she was attacked." He said holding in his tears.

"well it's a good thing that you did that you got her down." Dermot said leaning down and checking her forehead then pulse.

"if a human is upside down for a long time they can eventually suffer brain damage. Anyways she just probably got knocked out somehow. We just need to keep an eye on her, until she wakes up." He said getting off haunches.

"Thank you so much.

My name is Dorumon."

Dorumon said bowing his head, which wasn't much on account of his back.

"I'm Gaomon and this is Dermot, my human partner."

Gaomon said, the two of them bowing in return.

"Wait, you two are partners?" he asked, lighting his eyes in wonder, which Gaomon and Dermot just replied in a slow nod.

"I can't believe I've actually met you two!

I thought piccolomon was talking nonsense, when he called me.

Do you think that she's my partner?"

He asked, leaning closer to them with every word.

"well there's one way to find out, but I think it would be best if we wait 'till she wakes up." Dermot said nervously looking down at Dorumon, who began to stare the puppy dog technique into Dermot's eyes.

Time passed as they waited, it slowly began to turn to dusk but still no sign of the girl waking.

"Hey, Gaomon, how cold does it get here at night?" Dermot asked as the two of the stared into the sunset over the plains on the other side of the lake.

"Not that much, why?"

"well its gonna get dark soon, and if she doesn't wake up soon we might need to keep warm. Besides if we light a fire we might attract unwanted attention."

"Good point but last time I was here it was pretty safe in these forests."

"She's moving!" Dorumon shouted, as the two rushed over to where they put her down earlier.

'well that was a fun ride while it lasted'

"move back, give her some room to breathe"

'what's going on? who's there?'

"move back Dorumon, you might scare her when she wakes up."

'Dorumon, weird name.'

"Are you alright?"

'okay opening my eyes in 3..2..1.

"Dorumon get back, just let her get used to the light first."

Dermot said getting ready to pull the over-enthusiastic dragon away when Cara's scream rippled through the air.

"5 euros that she gets scared now, and runs away" Dermot muttered to Gaomon. "You're on."

There was an awkward silence then one thing said, or shouted:

"KAWAII!!!!" from Cara as she jumped on Dorumon and began nuzzling him.

"mmm, you're fuzzy and cute."

She said while Eskimo kissing and squeezing him

"*ack*please get off me, I can't feel my spine anymore…" he said gasping for air, before she released him.

"oh sorry. I Didn't mean to hurt you, just when I see something really cute I cant help myself" she said while pressing her fingers together.

"Are you alright… both of you?" Dermot said walking up to them

"Yeah, I'm okay, but where are we and who are all of you?

She said now snapping back to reality.

"Well I'm Dermot and this is my Partner Gaomon

And the poor digimon you just hugged the life out of Is Dorumon, who we think is your partner."

Dermot said "and I'll let Gaomon explain where we are."

'must, control, kawaii, reflexes.' she thought as gaumon began to explain. "umm are you okay? Your face is getting red." Gaomon asked.

"'nother KAWAII!!!

MMM, you're so cute!(=3)"

She said as she glomped him.

Gaumon struggled to turn around and mouthed "help meee!!!"

To Dermot.

"hold still" he mouthed back and took the blue and silver device he found earlier in his pocket.

"HEYYY!!" she shouted as he glomped Cara off Gaomon.

"U has one of des?" he said in the nearest one could get to lolspeak, as he held up the device and got off her.

"Hang on let me check." She said as she rummaged around in her pockets. Eventually pulling it out, only this one had a purple lining.

"got it! What's it for?"

"I dunno actually, I just needed you to get off Gaomon before he choked.

Anyways how did you get here?"

He said turning his head back to Gaomon to check if he was okay then turning quickly back.

"well me and my brother were going to book off, in new York, since we got a day off and a new of DVDs shipment came in.

So we decided to take a shortcut in an alleyway, when we were stopped by a thing called a snowgobblemon or something.

So I decided to get it away and done for when it threatened us, I ran up to punch it when my vision started to fade, then I woke up here. What bout you?"

"I was In school, when this me and my friends heard an explosion from the basketball courts. There was a fight going on between Gaomon and a few others with a rhino thing.

Then an explosion swallowed me and my friend Jamie up.

Then I just woke up like you did, on the forest floor.

…Speaking of Jamie…" he said looking to the clock on his phone, then looking upwards.

"5…4…3…2…1… huh, got it wrong. Must be losing my touch"

He said just before there was a shaking in one of the upper branches in a nearby tree.

Eventually Jamie fell through it stopping just short of the ground by a vine snagging his leg.

"well boy, what's the craic with yez?" he said, then falling to the ground.

"lads, we're in a forest."

Just then another rummaging went through the tree

And the cat digimon from earlier landed.

"show off" Jamie muttered under his breath, getting to his feet.

"Dermot I feel a kawaii attack coming on." Cara side whispered

To him.

"Jamie run! The fangirl is coming!" he said before letting out a small chuckle as Cara sprinted towards them.

"Christ! Let's go Tailmon!" he said before grabbing his partner is his arms and sidestepping Cara(now turned crazed fangirl) then

Proceeding to run towards Dermot and cowering behind his back.

"Jamie, what's the worst she can do?" Gatomon said popping her head out from behind Dermot.

"trust me, she can nearly kill.

Gaomon is still catching his breath back there." Dermot said catching Cara as she nearly grabbed Tailmon.

"no more kawaii for you today.

Besides be need help getting a fire ready."

"awww…alright." She said before going off and gathering twigs.

"she'll be fine later, just let her calm down first."

He said turning to Jamie and Tailmon, who just huddled together and shivered.

After about 10 minutes they had built a successful fire, but nothing to light it with, leaving Gaomon and Dermot to find a way to light it.

However Cara came to their rescue with a lighter that was buried in the bottom of her bag. When it got going properly, she took what was edible out of her bag, which mainly consisted of chocolate and a bag of crisps as did Dermot who emptied the remains of his lunchbox, which balanced Cara's food out with a few sandwiches and an apple. They handed the food around before breaking into chat for a while. Then one by one people began to turn in as it started to get darker.

Dermot, Gaomon and Dorumon all sat around the fire as Jamie, Cara and Tailmonhad fallen asleep.

"well I'm going to head in soon." Dermot said yawning before stopping and turning as the sound of a gunshot sounded through the forest.

"sir we found the, rouges and the children with them."

An unknown soldier said into an earpiece.

"good, now capture them so we can begin operation Re-format."

A voice with a thick middle eastern accent crackled through it.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own digimon, any of the bands, games, shows, websites or consoles that are mentioned in this fanfic.**_

_**Also if I did own digimon It would've already been made **_

_**Into an anime with a proper English dub.**_

_**All the names of real people in this fic have been changed to protect the innocent, then changed back again because I'm an ass. **_

_**WARNING:**_

_**this fan fiction contains mild(heavy more like) swearing, blood, guns ,mild violence, anime and game parodies, breaking of the fourth wall(repeatedly), lulz, Irish slang and phrases,the German language, the Irish language, possible mash ups of German, Irish, English and Japanese, sci-fi/ British comedy references and a whole lot of other Smeg (incl. the word not the fridge… maybe)**_

_**just don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

**DIGIMON PARALLELS**

**DIVISIONS AND ADDITIONS(2)**

**Ballysadare secondary school, Co. Sligo**

**{15:10} local time**

"jeez, What's with you and biology?"

Terriermon said, while being shoved into Michaels schoolbag.

"its infinitely fascinating and naughty, alright?, now get in and shut up until I give you the all clear, and you can have a cookie.

"K?." he said before giving one final shove and closing the zip.

"Mike, what kind of books do you read?."

"I'll show you when your older, and its pronounced magazines."

"how're you getting on?" Cillian said with his kit bag under his arm.

"okay…ish. Hey where's Blackgabumon? "Michael said, putting his bag on his back, and dropping his kit-bag on the floor, causing a few angry muffles from inside.

"CILLIAN THE LOOK ON YOUR BROTHERS FACE WHEN YOU SHOW ME TO HIM, BETTER BE WORTH THIS!!! I can't freakin' breath in here!" Blackgabumon said while poking his head out and gasping for air.

"Get back in there, what if someone sees you?

At least be glad I had PE today."

Cillian said shoving his partner back into the bag, and pulling it shut leaving Blackgabumon's horn exposed.

"Oh Shit, I'm gonna miss my lift! I'll message you on Gaia tonight." Cillian said

While swinging his near-to-bursting kit big around and lifting it up and carrying it under his arm, causing a small grunt from inside as he ran off.

"well I guess we should go too, my dad should be on the hill by now."

**Harlem(w 126 st.) new York city**

**{10:30 local time}**

"What the F**K is that?" Colin, Ian's dad shouted drooping his briefcase

On the floor as he walked into the sitting room, pointing to Renamon.

"Dad, I can explain. just please don't freak out." Ian said jumping to his feet and standing in front of Renamon.

"honey, I'll handle this." Ian's mom said, calmly getting off the couch and walking towards her husband, leading him out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"sorry Renamon, my dad is strange sometimes." Said Ian turning back towards her and scratching his neck in his embarrassment.

"it is quite alright Ian, I just hope I am not being a burden."

She said showing a small amount of embarrassment in her deep blue eyes.

Slowly the door opened again and Ian' parents walked in.

"I'm sorry ehm…Renamon, is it?

Sorry about earlier, I hope I didn't embarrass you…" by now sweat was dripping down his forehead.

"I just have a slight um… nervous disposition to strangers."

He said rushing the last few words and letting out a silent sigh of relief.

"From what my wife told me you, might be able to tell us how to get our little girl back."

"It isn't exactly that simple, your daughter is in a parallel world, the world where I come from, she along with others from your world have been transported there, as many from our world have been transported here.

I'm sorry but I don't know much more than that other than the digimon and humans that were sent to each others world to work alongside our respective partners to defeat a force that may destroy both our worlds."

She said almost stuck for words, as a lump formed in her throat.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to return your daughter."

Hanging her head in shame. She stood up and did a bow of apology before attempting to walk out the door, stopping when feeling Meadbh's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it.

You said she has a partner, like yourself, so she's probably alright."

Maedbh said, trying to re-assure her.

**just outside Sligo town**

**{15:50 local time }**

"Hey jack can you get out of the room for about four hours or something?" Michael said to his younger brother, dropping his bag producing a soft muffle from inside.

"Uh, okay. Just remember that you owe me a rematch tonight."

Jack said walking out the room. "keep dreamin' Jack." Michael giggled under his breath.

Just after the door closed terriermon popped open the bag and began to rub his head. "Mike did you have to drop my like that?" he groaned, climbing out on the end of Michael's bed, stretching, then floating upwards and perching himself on Michaels shoulder.

"Michael, I forgot my bag, I'm coming in." Jack said opening the door before either terriermon or Michael could react.

There was an awkward silence before it was shattered…

"WOO, I'm the ghost of your future rulers! Fear me!" by what Terriermon said while

Waving his arms, until Michael flicked his forehead, sending the little bunny-like digimon toppling backwards.

"face it Jack you've seen stranger stuff on youtube, so I'm not going to give you the full Kojima on this one.

Jack this is terriermon a digimon A.K.A. a rabbit from an alternate dimension.

Terriermon that's jack my younger brother, official noob of the house and complete rocket whore."

"I'm not a rabbit! Why does everyone think that that?" Terriermon said , flipping himself upright.

"and I'm not a noob!" Jack said closing his fist in anger.

"but you are a rocket whore…" Michael said pointing to his brother "…and you are both a digimon and from another dimension" pointing to his partner, leaving yet another awkward silence in the room.

"whatever, can I just get my bag, and get out of this trip-fest before you two start listening to Dragonfleet?" jack said still puzzled, walking over to his bag the desk beside the ps3, taking care not to get near to either his brother or brothers partner. "Dragon-force…"

"right." Said Jack before he grabbed it by the heavily worn shoulder strap, jack began to walk backwards, until he reached the door, then closing it slowly.

"Wow, your brother is really obnoxious!" terriermon said jumping off Michaels shoulder onto the bed.

"I heard that!" jack shouted through the closed door.

"Its true jack, you can't deny it!" Michael shouted in rebuttal, before sitting down on the swivel chair and handing his partner a controller.

"So, Cod4 or warhawk? Which one do you want to get bet in?"

He said turning on the TV.

"Lets try Cod4, its sounds tasty!" terriermon said trying to grab hold of the controller with his ears.

"Whatever, just be prepared for the thousands of pings as I ventilate your helmet."

"BRING IT AHHWN!!!!" Terriermon said in a slightly mr.T-ish voice as Michael put in the disk.

**High bray(mountain road in front of), Strandhill, Co. Sligo**

**{16:00 (local time}**

"Cillian why is your bag, like that? Don't tell me your pulling a Dermot on it."

Dara, Cillian's younger brother, asked while stepping off the bus, and walking slowly down the road.

"just wait a bit and you'll find out." Cillian said while stepping off, letting the bus pull away.

"please, now?" Came a muffled Voice from inside the small, now overstretched, kitbag.

"what was that? Are you talking to yourself?" Dara asked sarcastically.

"well there's no more point to hold him in, I suppose." Cillian said to himself as Blackgabumon's horn poked out of the hole.

Checking if anyone was watching, he turned the bag upside down and emptied the living, but partially crushed contents onto the road.

"I Will get revenge!" Blackgabumon growled, pointing one of his claws at Cillian, who was trying to hold back his laughter, while his brother just stared in shock.

"hey! you were right, his face was worth it." He said, climbing to his feet and brushing himself off, letting off a hard laugh, which Cillian joined in within seconds.

"Hey Dara, just to let you know, he eats souls!" Cillian said between breaks of his laughing fit, causing his height impaired brother to faint on the spot.

By now they stopped laughing, and just stared.

"should we carry him or just drag him on the road for half a mile?"

Cillian said waling over to his brother, and staring down at him.

"dragging him sounds fun, but nothing will live up to a few minutes ago."

He said now walking to the collapsed boy.

"yeah I'm not that cruel, but I think I know what can beat it."

Cillian said while pulling two black permanent markers from his pockets, and began to draw a moustache on Daras face, and handing the other one to Blackgabumon who began to draw little scribbles on his hands.

(two minutes later)

"there I think that's enough." Cillian said standing up after drawing a comically large handlebar moustache, coke-bottle glasses and kiss styled marking on his face.

"yeah that's about it." Blackgabumon followed after drawing little squares and the hiragana "no" repeatedly.

"Damn, what should we tell him when he wakes up?" Cillian said grabbing Dara's collar and pulling his limp body.

"I dunno, and I thought you weren't gonna do that." Blackgabumon said following Cillian.

"I wasn't, but then I realised that he was my brother.

Trust me, he deserves this."

Cillian said turning his head and giving an evil glare to his unconscious brother.

(12 minutes later)

"Hang on, let me just open the door, then you can scare him again."

Cillian said fumbling with his house keys, then opening the door and setting his brother down on the couch.

"whoa lucky we got in ,in time." He said looking outside as it started to bucket rain, before

Setting his schoolbag down, Cillian walked out of the room.

"Promise to tell me when he wakes up so I don't miss anything."

"O.k."

Blackgabumon proceeded to climb on Dara's chest eventually staring straight down into his face.

"Cillian get down here!" he shouted as Dara began to move.

"what the hell?" Cillian said in pure shock as he saw what his was doing.

"Trust me, this worked all the time with Gaomon and terriermon."

He said with a sly grin on his face.

"what happened? Why is it so hard to breathe?"

Dara said as he shook his head from side to side.

"Good morning."

When Dara realised what was going on he just stared, unable to say anything except a little whimper of help.

"I think you've done enough for now Blackgabumon."

Cillian said letting out a small chuckle, and turning his head.

"Fine, just you have to admit that was funny as hell."

He said jumping off Dara's chest.

"WHAT'S GOING ON SEROUISLY?"

Dara shouted, as he regained his senses and (what little) intelligence.

"Oh yeah Dara, I forgot to tell you.

This is Blackgabumon, a Digimon. He comes from another dimension and he'll be staying with us for a while."

"you can say this so easily, HOW?"

Dara said with a look on his face, that would kind of express the warning if he were a windows: "error 399302 , brain not found."

"look the less questions you ask kid, the easier it is."

"believe him, its worth it. Otherwise if we explain it, you won't understand and you'll be bugging us afterwards."

"why's that?"

"because you're an idiot." The two said walking down the hall and closing the door behind them.

**Strandhill road, Sligo**

**{16:05 local time}**

"I'll just be a moment."

Laura's mom, Sinead, said as she closed the car door and walked into the shop.

"Damn, looks like rain." She said as she looked the car window before turning her head back and taking out her phone and texting.

"_lol wats up, dyu no wat happened at th coarts tday?" _she sent it to her two main friends, Chloe and Aimee, both gleemo's like herself.

She let out a small sigh as the signal on her phone teetered on the nothing message. Her phone began to vibrate, she read it and re-read it jus to make sure.

"_yah it was lik a figh between a blue dog thing a cat thing and a rhino thing an there was a black lizard with fur and a rabit thing as wel.i no like wtf?"_ she frowned at this reply, hoping for a better reply from Aimee, she patiently waited.

"You alright?" he mother asked as she sat back into the drivers seat.

"yeah, just textin' around to find out what happened at the courts." She said half-mindedly as she gazed out the window at the rain, when the car pulled out from under the shelter.

The more they drove the heavier the rain got, eventually getting to the point when it began to rain so heavily that you could barely see the road. Eventually Sinead realized this and pulled in to avoid an accident. However as she did, there was a large *whump* from the front. "Mum, you just hit someone!" Laura whispered in shock, as she took off her seatbelt. "I'm gonna go and see if they're alright." She said as she jumped out the door into the pouring rain.

"OMIGOSH! MUM COME HERE!" she shouted as she held the pink bird creature in her arms. It stood almost as Laura and its tail feathers and the feathers that tipped the top of Its head were streaked in blue at the tips. Its beak was a bright red colour, it had a small metal band wrapped around its left leg and had a small curled feather on its head.

"My lord, What is that thing?" Sinead gasped when she saw the creature that lay in her daughters arms.

"Mum, we have to bring it home." Laura said with a serious look on her face and with Laura that usually means no arguing what so ever, regardless of the target.

"But..." "No buts! You're the one who hit it!" she snapped back in retaliation. Sinead signalled her defeat with a sigh as she helped her daughter carry it into the car. Laura sat in the back with the creature to see if it would be ok.

**Harlem(w 126 st.) new York**

**{14:00 local time}**

"I wonder if anyone will respond."

Ian said to himself as he posted the thread entitled 'digimon, anyonez?'

In the chatterbox forums on Gaia.

He let out a small sigh as Renamon appeared behind him.

"Are you alright, Ian?" she asked putting her hand(paw?) on his shoulder,

Giving him a fright.

"Renamon, please don't do that.

How'd you get in anyway?" he said with a face of shock as Renamon took her hand off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, and you left the window open." she said pointing the half open window in the corner of the room.

"I just came to check how you were." She said, her cold blue eyes staring into his.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking.

Anyway, I hope my dad didn't offend you earlier,

He's just the kind of person who gets shocked easily."

Ian said as he gave a small smile of embarrassment, which Renamon replied with a slight one of her own.

"it's alright, when I came to this world I was prepared for reactions like that from humans. What is it that you are doing?" she asked curiously, staring into the screen.

Turning his eyes back to the monitor, he realized what she was talking about.

"this? Oh, it's a thing on earth called a forum site.

I'm making a discussion thread to see if anyone has got their partners.

It's a slim chance I just want to try it just in case…"

He said as, Renamon began leaning over his shoulder and staring into the screen in amazement.

"interesting, how many people would happen to see this?"

"it depends, sometimes there can be over 300 thousand, and most of them in different countries across the world."

He said, shrugging it off like no big deal.

'incredible! I wonder why things like this forum hadn't developed in the digital world' she thought to herself, amazed by this technology.

**just outside Sligo town(again)**

**{19:03 local time}**

"My god jack, You suck!" Terriermon laughed at the losing player, as the

Thumb less Digimon just gained his 4th consecutive headshot.

"shut up bunny boy." jack muttered under his breath, as he tried to sneak up on his enemy, only to be counter-attacked as he spin around and knifed his stalker in the chest.

"that what you get when you call me a bunny!" he shouted as he snuck up on the respawn point.

"FRAG GRENADE! You deserve it." He said as the match ended, leaving the score: 500 points to terriermon and a mere 20 to Jack.

(In the next room, Michael is browsing the Gaia forums.)

"bump, bump bumpity. That makes 20 extra g for me." He said, going back into the main chatterbox index and scrolling down ,searching for searching worthy of a bump, that is until something completely different caught his attention.

"digimon, anyonez?" he muttered to himself , before clicking into it, and reading it's contents, before jumping out of his seat , running to his room and shouting inside:

"hey terriermon, get your ass in gear and see this!"

Before running back to his seat.

"what is It? I was busy pawning your brother."

He said walking out, stretching as he did.

"look at this…"

He said pointing to the screen, before finishing his sentence.

"and by how much?" adding a slight grin, as his partner floated up to the desktop.

"oh about a 480 point lead..." he said before looking to the screen.

"… mike all I can say is, Oh freakin' yggadrasil's grave!"

Still staring to the screen, terriermon stared in amazement before being snapped out of it by the window changing, as Michael began writing a reply.

"I hope he sees this through all the bumps. Hang on I'm gonna send this to Cillian."

"mike, this has to be one of the flukiest things that ever happened."

"what was the first?" he asked cocking his head as he posted his reply.

"Not being not chosen to be a partner to a human."

"was it really that important?"

"considering the state the digital world is in now, everyone wants out."

"Damn" was the last word of that ill fated sentence.

**Harlem(w. 126 st.) new York**

**{14:07 local time}**

Renamon's trance of amazement continued for a while before being shattered.

"whoa, I don't believe it! I got a reply!"

Ian shouted in astonishment, as he slowly read through the text.

"what happened?" said Renamon now fully focused on the present.

"I got a serious reply, some else, wait scratch that! TWO more people have partners" just managing to say it as his jaw hung open.

"…" the two were speechless at this development.

"hang on I'm gonna invite him to a chat room." He said opening a new window and sending his invitation.

"what will that do?" asked Renamon unsure of what will this allow.

"it means we can communicate with barely any waiting and it'll be in private.

**High bray, Strandhill, Co. Sligo**

**{19:08 local time}**

"how does that work? I mean how do they do that?"

Blackgabumon said , staring unblinkingly into the computer monitor.

"I don't know and but I really want to." Cillian responded, I mean being able to climb to those places is hard enough…"

"yeah and not forgetting how they kick it that far."

Their ogling of this video continued before coming to a crashing halt a Cillian's mobile started vibrating, rattling off the spare change in his pockets.

He fished out of his pocket, and began reading his text.

"it's from Michael, he says to check my Gaia inbox.

Can't hurt, I suppose."

He said opening a new tab, and logging in.

"did he say anything else?" his partner said.

"no, just to go to the link. Michael usually does that but he never texts me about it."

By now Cillian had logged in and was following the link.

"O holy shit! I can believe it." Cillian stared at the screen in shock.

"what? I can't see properly." Blackgabumon asked, bewildered at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"We're not alone, there are others."

"what are we talking about? UFO's?" he asked in his especially sarcastic tone that he usually reserved for terriermon.

"there are other people with partners, other that Michael, me , Jamie and Dermot ."

**just outside Sligo town(yet again)**

**{19:09}**

Michael began to check around the quickly over-spammed thread for any other legit replies.

"great , so far were the only ones." He said craning back in the chair.

"uh, Mike you got mail!" terriermon said pointing to the screen.

Quickly slamming his hands on the keyboard, startling terriermon who had fallen backwards and was lying backwards, eventually propping himself up using his ears.

"freakin' sweet, he's inviting me to his house to chat."

He said, Following the link.

(we now move to the Gaia chat window.

A.k.a. filler)

solid serpent hey!

fool of flailglad you could come :)

solid serpent same, dyu mnd if I nvite someone? He's the other guy I tld u bout.

fool of flail kk

solid serpent he should be coming now

fool of flail btw i never got rnd t ask u wer ur from.

solid serpent we both from the pithole of Ireland, Sligo *shudder*

fool of flail Ireland, OMG! O_o

solid serpent wut?

fool of flail just we from other side of world

solid serpent XP o rly?

fool of flail ya, we from nu york.

solid serpent O_o

fool of flail told ya.

_faithless4eva entered the chat _

fatihless4eva wazzap?

solid serpent well Cillian boi!

fool fo flail lo!

faithless4evaI miss nthing?

solid serpent not much, wil we strt gain?

fool of flailk

fool of flailI from new york

solid serpentwe from Sligo in ier;asdinfvikunderfnv

faithless4evaWTF MIKE? He means we from Sligo,Ireland

solid serpent soz, mai partner jupemd on the keys.

solid serpent dont listen to a word he says he's crazy!!!

faithless4evamike do I have to come over thar and bait you? :D

fool of flail*sweatdrops* is this normal for you guys?

solid serpent is kk, who says a punch on the head doesn't fix anything

faithless4eva will we start… again?

fool of flailum I don't think so lets just forget what just happened

solid serpent agreed!

fool of flail glad we settled that! :D just as a qstion hw did yu guys meet ur

Prtnrs?

faithless4evawell some weird rhino thing called a manochromon or

Something attacked our school

solid serpent(monochromon) then ther was a asplosion nd 2 others(Jamie and jellybeen) were caught in it but we think they might be in the digital world now wit der partners.

faithless4eva then our partners finished off the fight.

solid serpent ooh halol quote! Nice.

faithless4eva stfu gun-fag!

fool of flail thank you…

fool of flail n-eways that was kinda like what happned to me nd Renamon.

fool of flailI was getting dragged to a anime store in the morning(we had no school) by my sister. Then she tuk a shortcut dwn a allew nd we wer stopped by a thing called an icegoblimon(spelling?)basically a punk rkr with a big as$ club and white when she tried to punch it she dissapeard and then Renamon saved me by pwnin it.

solid serpent zomg… and terriermon says please post picts of ur partner for some reason…

fool of flail(Renamon) could you please punch him for me, please?

solid serpent uhh okay? *Michael pawnch!* done.

faithless4evalulz, overkill much?

fool fo flailXD

faithless4evacrap g2g!my parents ar comin home soon so I have to find a way to bribe my brother.

solid serpent wut?

faithless4eva so they don't find about blckgabumon.

fool of flail k see ya, ill ad you guys as friends so we can stay in contact.

faithless4eva ktnxbai

_faithless4eva has left the chat _

solid serpent tis pity he had t leav so soon

fool of flail yeah, btw what time is it over there?

solid serpent bout 7. hey, dyu think your sister met up with Jamie or Dermot?

fool of flail maybe, it would be cool. I hope theyre alright tho.

solid serpentdon't worry theyre prob sound. There on thing buggin me tho

fool of flailwhat's that?

solid serpent this seems to me like some weird, fan fiction that a overly otaku 14 yr old is writing.

fool of flail yeah and in about 20 seconds the world will turn black and in the corner of our view his or her name will be written in green letters like a TV.

solid serpent "are you an otaku too?" nice man, ftw

solid serpentlisten I gotta go soon, nice chattin' to you.

fool of flail serpent? serpent! SERPEENT!!! Yeah I see ya lol

solid serpent lol see ya!

_solid serpent has lest the chat _

_ fool of flail has left the chat _

**kevinsfort, Co. Sligo **

**{19:20 local time}**

Laura Returned to her room, with a cup of tea in one of her hands and the small plastic thing that she found in her pocket when she changed her clothes. She was now wearing a black hoodie that was halfway zipped up to reveal the black and white striped t-shirt underneath, she also had her favourite pair of black jeans on.

She sat at the edge of the bed, where she set the bird creature down after retuning home. She put the plastic thing on her nightstand as she sipped her tea and idly stroked the creatures feathers while she waited for it to wake.

'I wonder where you came from? You don't look like anything from earth, I wonder if you're an alien or something. Maybe I should tell Dermot or someone like him, about you tomorrow.' She thought.

She gradually sipped her tea until it was gone and seeing that there was nothing much else to do, she stood up and made her way to the door. As soon as she was about to walk out, she heard some mumbling coming from her bed, or more specifically what was on her bed. She lay her cup down on her drawer before walking over to her bedside to watch over her visitor.

The bird creature began to shift in the bed.

'well at least it's still alive' Laura thought as she gently put her hand on its wing. It immediately calmed down and began to wake, it turned its head towards her and opened It's eyes slowly.

"wh…where am I?" it asked in a slightly weak and feminine voice.

"Don't worry you're somewhere safe." Laura said, stroking her feathers as she did so.

The bird slowly looked around the room, before realizing where she was and let out a quick gasp.

"th… this isn't the digital world is it?" she said quickly, her sapphire eyes gleaming.

"Digital world? As in a computer or something? No, this is earth." Laura shot back, slightly startled at the birds question.

"So you must be a human! Thank goodness, my search is nearly finished!" she jumped off the bed and hugged Laura, who just took it completely shocked but slowly wrapped her arms around the bird. "Can I ask you something?" Laura said slightly muffled, from the feathers that were in her mouth. "what is it?"

"Who are you?"

The bird Blushed like mad when it heard this and quickly recoiled before it fell back onto the bed in embarrassment.

"why do I always do that? She mumbled, with its wing covering its face. However Laura still stood there confused at what just happened.

"Sorry about that, I sometimes lose myself…" she said, letting out a small chuckle of embarrassment, while Laura still stood there in shock. "… my name is Piyomon, I was sent here to find my partner… do you know where she is?" she continued, looking around the room in some strange hope to find her partner.

"uhh sorry, I don't know who your partner is. My name is Laura by the way." She added holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you!" Piyomon said excitedly, holding out her wing and shook her hand.

Having exchanged greetings and introduced themselves, they broke into idle chat. Asking little questions to each other, which eventually moved onto Laura asking numerous questions about the digital world. Then it was Piyomon's turn. This went on for at least an hour, eventually stopping at one crucial question. "Umm… Laura I was wondering, what is that?" Piyomon asked, pointing to the little, pink and silver, plastic device that was on her table.

"Y'know, I don't actually know. I found in my pocket after changing

Clothes when I got in." She said picking the device up and playing around with it in her hands. She flipped it around and accidentally pressed one of the buttons. The screen flickered into life as well as a projected holographic display.

She let out a yelp, dropping it to the floor. The two of them looked at it putting out a simple message.

"_map functions accessed ____ unable to find data._

_Connection to source initiating…please wait…"_

"I wonder what that means." Laura said, picking it up and turning it over to examine it. "I think I've seen that before." Piyomon said, with a thoughtful look on her face. "Before I came here, I was taught stuff by my teachers." They both stared at it for a little while, before Laura's phone started to vibrate.

She snatched it out of her left pocked and flipped the clamshell open. _"accept connection from __ ?" _ clearly confused by this Laura did the first thing that came to her mind and that was to press the 'yes' button.

Suddenly the device reared into life. Its display showing a 3-d image of road maps, geographical altitudes and other information.

Both were surprised at this, Laura began to fiddle around with it more. "I wonder what other things this thing can do?" she said pressing the stick upwards and pressing the button on the left side of the screen. Another HUD appeared, displaying a picture of Piyomon along with some information.

**Piyomon**

**Chick Digimon**

**Vaccine attribute**

**Child/ rookie level**

**Attacks:**

**Magical fire**

**Hard Beak**

**Ostrich Kick**

**Spiral Wing**

**This digimon is partnered.**

"That's pretty cool!" Laura exclaimed turning the device around amazed by the hologram. She then looked up at Piyomon who's eyes were watery. "hey, are you ok?" she said standing up and resting her hand on the birds shoulder.

Suddenly Piyomon glomped her to the ground.

"I've found my partner! I just remembered that those things are sent to humans with partners!" she squealed hugging her partner tightly and letting tears of joy roll down her face.

"Piyomon… you can let go now." Laura wheezed with the last of her breath. When Piyomon released her, she gasped for air before eventually standing up and hugging her partner back.

"I'm glad you're my partner!" she whispered into the birds ear. "Me too!" This embrace was short lived as Laura's sister, Kate, burst through the door. "Laura , Dinner's rea…dy." Her face fell apart when she saw Piyomon and her sister hugging. "Kate if you scream I will get you." Laura said, her expression changing from happiness to homicidal, which surprised both Piyomon and Kate. The latter simply gulped, closed the door and walked down stairs.

"Piyomon, this may get complicated over the next few minutes, so is it okay if you help me explain?"

**Harlem(w 126 st)**

**{18:50 local time}**

Both Ian and Renamon are sitting out on the roof edge of the house watching the sun slowly set casting silhouettes on the buildings in the city.

"this is so different where I come from." Renamon said with a sigh, as she began staring off into the darkening sky.

"Are you okay Renamon? You seem pretty down." Said Ian, catching his partner completely by surprise.

There was silence for what seemed an eternity as She gathered her thoughts and what she would say.

"I'm alright it's just so different to what I'm used to. Back in the digital world I was trained strictly by my master, that is until he died… for me its just so alien. Especially since I was trained on my own, I had no friends."

She said looking down remembering her old life, her loss, and her new opportunities.

"It's a culture shock for me, I was trained to fight night and day.

I could never talk to someone personally, until now."

Her eyes lit up when she said that, turning her head up towards the horizon.

"if you want I'll be your friend." Ian said sheepishly while shifting over nearer to her, leaving her in total shock as she slowly turned her head and let out a smile.

"I… uh alright" she said stuttering and stuck for words, eventually she turned back to the now orangey-red sky over the silhouettes, trying to hide her blush which was showing through her fur.

Neither of them said anything for a while as they sat there as they watched the sun begin to move under the skyline.

"Y'know If you want, you can live here with us, I'm pretty sure it'll be ok."

He said turning to her, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"I would like that, but If it would be too much of a bother I can understand.

I mean I don't want to be a burden."

"I'm pretty sure its okay, I mean I have spare bed in my room and there's also Cara's bedroom, besides it's gonna get pretty cold tonight. We just need to ask my parents." He said staring up at the slowly appearing starts in the sky and as a plane flew overhead.

"Should we head inside?" Renamon asked, getting to her feet.

"yeah, I guess so." Ian replied getting up and walking to the open window.

"after you." He said, being courteous as a joke and letting out a slight chuckle as he did so.

"thank you." She said taking his offer, as she climbed into the window.

'Wherever you are Cara, I hope you're alright.' Ian thought while getting one last glimpse at the night sky before climbing back inside.

**Digital world, unknown location**

**{local time unknown}**

Dermot turned his head sharply on hearing the shot as did the other two.

"Gaomon, what exactly was the thing that was the danger you were told about?" Dermot asked with concern heavy in his voice as he walked to wake the others up.

"we weren't told fully what it is, except that they killed for something called "the higher good".."

"C'mon Cara you have to wake up, we might be in danger!" Dorumon said while nudging her, whereas with Dermot, he grabbed the collar of Jamie's uniform(yeah that's the only reason I didn't give him new clothes )

And gave it a sharp yank, forcing him awake.

"Do you *ack * have to do that?" he said coughing.

"Jamie, we might be in danger and that danger has guns." He said with a stern look on his face.

Upon hearing this Jamie went into shock then snapping out of it and waking his partner, who still slept contently despite what was happening.

"Gatomon wake up, wake up." He said while gently nudging her, eventually waking and uncurling herself.

"What's going on? It's not even light yet." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Dermot says there might be dang-" he stopped talking when another gunshot sounded through the forest, while distant voices were heard.

"make that, there is danger." He said while stiffening up and slowly walking backwards away from the forest edge, only stopping for a moment as Gatomon climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder.

Nobody said anything as they slowly backed into each other and eventually breaking apart to avoid the fire ashes that were still glowing.

"so what should we do?" Cara asked, which was the first thing said.

Nobody said anything for a while as they considered their options.

"Alright we have 3 options. 1. we can try to either run through the forest which they probably control by now or try to swim the river, which we don't know how deep it is or how strong the currents. 2. we can surrender and hope they don't kill us, which most likely won't happen or 3. we can fight."

Dermot said his tone turning serious as he took up a defensive stance.

"Well I'm going for number 3." Cara said stepping up beside Dermot who was followed quickly by Gaomon and Dorumon.

"I know this is crazy but I choose 3." Jamie said while stepping up.

"you guys are okay with this?" Cara asked the digimon, as she gently held on to Dorumon's paw.

"I've already made up my mind and I'm sticking with you guys." Gaomon said looking to the other digimon as they nodded in agreement.

They began to back towards the river as they heard the sound of twigs breaking become closer.

"anyone got anything, that we can use to fight these guys, apart from those metaley plasticey things?" Jamie asked as he fished in his pockets.

"coz' all I got is my locker keys, the headband, my phone and a tin foil ball that I made in math." He added with slight worry in his voice.

"all I got Is a laptop, a couple cables, my phone and a few bucks. And then some gum wrappers in my pocket" Cara said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"well I have my phone, a couple coins, a mangled psp, a camera, locker keys, a towel that was in my bag and a leather-man. the last we can barely use mostly since the can opener and knife are blunt." Dermot said saying each one off his head.

"jellybean, I understand the psp and the camera but why a towel?" Jamie asked.

"One day you will learn that a towel is one of the most important things you can have on you." Dermot simply retorted as he got a number of strange gazes for his geeky comment, which was followed quickly by a deafening silence

The quiet sound of soldiers checking their equipment stained that same silence. Everything seemed still until…

"Everyone cover your eyes!"

… several flash grenades were thrown out of the bush, followed by smoke grenades.

"Grab hold of each other!" Jamie screamed as the flashes went off blinding them coupled with the smoke they were sitting ducks.

"Everyone here?" Dermot asked softly as the smoke subsided and their vision returned.

' oh shit!' the three humans thought simultaneously either because of the sight of troops before them, that or the fact they had been separated from their partners.

"So you poor children were kidnapped by these wretched creatures? You poor things." A man, in a black military general style outfit, heavily decorated with medals, walked out of the darkness and into the glow of the smouldering fire.

"Don't worry, as soon as we destroy these … abominations, we will re-"

"You shut the hell up!" Cara screamed cutting him off and surprising everyone around them.

"so far we've that you're the abominations! You're the ones that went around killing these digimon! They weren't the ones who went on a killing spree in our world! " she finished , as tears began to form in her eyes she looked towards Dorumon as he gave her a reassuring smile. That is before the soldier beside him grabbed his tail and pulled him to the ground.

"if that is the side you choose so be it." He said shrugging his shoulders before holding his hand up.

"Men, take out the staves you were given." He announced, soon the soldiers pulled some black rods from their backs and pressing a button on the top.

When they did so, two prongs popped out from the underside and small but visible electric currents ran between them.

"Now I will show your error in judgement." He said letting a small dark laugh escape at the end.

"Oh really? Show us then." Dermot said sarcastically as he slowly unsheathed his leather-man and flicked the knife out, concealing it as well he could in his jacket pocket.

"Men, restrain the white one." He said, which was met with a wave of salutes.

When the hands fell the soldiers cocked their guns, suddenly a scream of pain sounded from he direction of Gatomon.

She lay there, twitching as a cold blue electrical current was sent through her body in pulses.

"TAKE THAT THING OFF HER!" Jamie screamed as he ran and leapt towards the soldier that held tortured his partner in attempt to punch him.

However this attempt was cut shot as three shots rang through the air, Jamie fell to the ground clutching his shoulder as blood began to flow from it.

The other two had ricocheted off his headband which was folded

In his shirt pocket, which was made apparent as both the soldier who fired the shots and the soldier with the staff beside Gatomon both fell to the ground.

"Smeg!" both Dermot and Cara ran towards where his friend lay.

"NO!" both Dorumon and Gaomon also shouted when he saw the outcome of the shootout.

Gaomon reached for the staff of the soldier beside him and snapped it as if it were a twig, as did Dorumon.

As they tried to run two where their fallen comrades lay, they topped short in their tracks as they sensed a gun to their heads.

_**To be continued…**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dermot: Alright just to let you know this is my first fanfic so be gentle when reviewing, plz.*does puppy dog eyes*

Gaomon: HEY! I'm the only one even nearly capable of that!

Dermot: yeah but, this is my brain and keep in mind that its almost as infinitely F*cked up as jamie's!

Gaomon: prove it!

Dermot: in a few seconds a pear that's on fire will ski by us, blasting out kumikyoku nico nico douga from a beatbox.

*a pear skis by and is holding a beatbox which is blasting out the okkusenman part of kumikyoku*

Cara: right, now that's weird!

Dermot: told you!

Jamie: Jellybeen, I challenge you to a random off!

Dermot: alright! WATASHI WA SHINEN! SHINEN ZU!

Jamie: Mikuru beam!

Cara, Dorumon, Gaomon, Gatomon: do they usually do that?

Cillian: yeah just be glad Jamie hasn't had any sugar!

*everyone shudders*


End file.
